


Oh, Honestly

by DaScribbla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (implications of), Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Study, Desk Sex, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla
Summary: Cat Grant has a problem, and it might have everything to do with her assistant.





	Oh, Honestly

Cat Grant knew herself well enough by now to know when she had a crush. It was always the same: she got snappish, and then she got personal.

Crushes were unprofessional. Generally, if she caught herself behaving with undue tenderness (or antagonism) toward someone, she detached the person in question from her life as neatly and as clinically as though with a pair of tweezers. Then she’d take a Vicodin or six, perhaps pair it with a glass of Chianti, and all would once again be right with the world. 

Feelings were messy, and they got in the way. Over the years, Cat had found that if she pretended she was above all that emotional business, the rest of the world would believe it too. Whether it saw her as Cat Grant, Queen of All Media, or Hell Bitch Incarnate.

This wasn’t to say she wasn’t in touch with her emotions, or that she wasn’t sexually active — her job made her cut a lot of things out of her life, but she refused to let sex be one of them. It just meant that she had her priorities straight. 

 

But, really. Her goddamned PA?

 

As an experiment one morning, she let their fingers brush together when Kara handed her her latte. Like she’d anticipated, Kara jumped approximately a mile in the air.

She also spilled a quarter of the latte over the desk.

Cat waved off her cringing apologies with one manicured hand and wearily told her to just get some paper towels, please. 

 

_Come on, snap at me, fight back,_ she’d will at her when she got abrasive. _I haven’t called you by your actual name since day one, and not once have you corrected me._

Normally, it was grit, bitchiness, and dry-toned sarcasm à la Charlize Theron that got her going. But here… twenty-something blonde with pastel sweaters and geek glasses?

Cat would almost be disappointed in herself, but she was having too much fun for that.

 

She wasn’t a fool. She could read the signs from a mile off: the girl was crushing hard. She could claim it was embarrassment blushing all she wanted, but _nobody_ got embarrassed that much. And Cat would be a liar if she said it hadn’t boosted her self-esteem some; she’d been furtively weighing the prospects of Botox (yes, women with wrinkles were in short supply in media, but Cat was as shallow and self-conscious as anybody. But, hey, if Kara Danvers liked what she saw, then it couldn’t be all bad, could it?).

Like any woman, Cat had heard the pigtails excuse too many times. _If he pulls your pigtails, he probably likes you._

Like any woman with all her senses intact, she knew it was bullshit. 

For some reason, she kept on doing it anyway. What could she say? Kara’s pigtails were very pullable.

 

Kara started dressing better out of nowhere. No sign of sentencing the pastels to lifelong solitary confinement in the garbage bin, unfortunately, but her heels had raised by a solid inch and a half, and her skirts were getting tighter. The second button on her shirt was suddenly no longer done up.

 

Her PA had a very lovely collarbone.

 

It was known the world over that Cat Grant had a reputation for being a harridan who had no interest in adding any artificial sweetener to her words. Still, when it got dark outside, the buildings around National City glittered, and Cat found herself uninterested in being snappish to the girl who stood in front of her desk, clutching her purse and looking at her with so much worship in her eyes. Of course, Cat was used to that look — she was, she swore she was, it was just that the overall effect was compounded by those baby blues and that smile that said _ask me for anything, please._

 

It seemed to Cat that lately, Kara had been moving steadily closer to the desk with each evening. On principle, she had nothing but disdain for stories where lascivious CEOs made free with their dimple-cheeked employees, but, well, exceptions could be made, and her desk looked very sturdy, having taken all she could throw at it over the years.

She wondered if it would take Kara.

 

Within eight hours of the latte spill, Cat had made up her mind. It was dark out — danger time — and there was Kara, standing in front of her desk, looking like she wanted to go home and yet looking like there was nowhere else she’d rather be than right there. 

“Ms. Grant, if this is about the coffee this morning —“

“Kiera —“

“I am _so_ sorry and it will never happen again, I swear —“

“Kiera.”

“I know it was bad —“

“Oh, honestly — _Kara.”_

Kara stopped talking, pressed her lips together in a way that suggested she was suppressing a smile. Perhaps, Cat thought, she hadn’t been giving her enough credit.

“Ms. Grant?”

“I hope you don’t have anything terribly important to do at home,” Cat said. “Because after this, we’re getting dinner.”

She could tell from Kara’s blink that part of her wanted to ask what _this_ was, and she could tell from her little lopsided grin that the rest of her already knew.

The desk creaked just a little when Kara sat down on it. “Italian or French?” Cat asked, hands on her knees. She wasn’t wearing pantyhose; that was another thing she missed about being twenty, was being able to get away with that kind of thing.

“You choose —“ Kara caught her eye and her lifted eyebrow. “French.”

Cat gave her a little smile of her own and reached up for the button of Kara’s skirt.

 

She knew herself well enough to know when she got a crush. And she knew herself well enough to know when holding herself back wouldn’t work at all.

She’d take it as it came.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @williamshakennotstirred! Drop a comment if you liked it!


End file.
